Cory's Surprise
by Stuckfan
Summary: Riley walks in on Cory in the shower


Riley didn't know what to do. There she was standing in the doorway of the bathroom. She had walked in expecting it to be empty only to find her naked father standing there, mouth open, looking as unsure as she does. "Sorry" I squeak and close the door.

I run back to my room and sit in the bay window. Of course, instead of leaving it alone, there is a knock at my door. I take a deep breath and tell him to come in. He walks in nervously and sits on my bed. "Look, I'm sorry Riley. No daughter should have to see that. I thought I locked the door. I made a mistake"

I look at him, " It's ok Daddy. We learn from our mistakes and move on...right?"

He looks like I just got him off death row, "Yes, baby. Thank you" he gets up and leaves and I'm alone again. The only problem, I can't forget what I saw. His thing was big. Granted I never saw one before, but it looked too big to me.

Over the next few weeks life went on. Maya and I started seventh grade. We met Lucas, and a lot of other stuff. But at night when everyone is asleep I touch myself and think about my naked father. I think about walking into the bathroom instead of running. I think about him visiting me in the shower or here in my room. I keep having these thoughts and I don't know how to stop them. I haven't told anyone, somehow knowing no one will understand.

The next morning I discover that Aggie and Mom will be going out of town this weekend. Mom has to travel upstate for some interview with a client and Aggie is going with her, just because she wants to show him something outside of the city. Is this my chance, will I do something I shouldn't.

I spend the rest of the week both nervous and excited about this weekend. Every night I have gone through every scenario of what could happen this weekend, and I have touched myself to everyone of them. I used the internet and found a lot of incest porn. Lots of people want to have sex with their father and vice verse. I wonder if Dad is one of them.

Mom and Aggie left shortly after school let out. I decide to take a shower. I usually lock the door, but a part of me hopes my dad will join me. Of course that doesn't happen. I step out of the show and am I grabbing for the towel when the door opens up. It is the opposite of what happened weeks ago. I'm standing there naked and my father is standing there looking at me. I should try to cover myself, but I don't. I want him to look, I hope he likes it. I know my boobs are small, but some guys like that. Granted looking at mom, dad isn't one of those guys. I'm sure mine will grow later.

Dad still hasn't moved, but I notice his eyes haven't stopped. He is looking at me! Yeeeeaaaaa! I slowly face him and notice the growing bulge in his pants. I guess the small movement must have broken the spell, because he say something like sorry and closes the door. I dry off quickly and run to my room. What to wear, what to wear. I find an old bathing suit that is a size too small. Perfect. The suit is bright purple and leaving very little to the imagination. My nipples are pressing against the suit and I'm already leaving a wet spot down below. I lay down on my bed and wait.

Knock, I tell him to come in. " Honey I'm..." he stops when he sees me on the bed. I let him look before saying " Yes daddy?"

"ummm...Yeah I'm sorry I didn't knock before I came in" he clears his throat" Why are you wearing a bathing suit Riley?"

"I thought you might like it Daddy." I sit up and stick my chest out a bit. "Don't you like it?" I ask all pouty face.

He is trying really hard not to look, but he wants to. I open my legs ever so slightly, so he can see the wet spot. I guess that does it. "Honey, Dads are not supposed to look at daughters like this"

"Why, I want you to. I liked looking at you a few weeks ago"

His jaw drops, and he stammers out " You did?" I nod my head, and he gets closer to the bed. Again I see a tent rising in his pants. "Yes, I think about it all the time. "

"What do you think about?" dad wonders out loud

"I wish I would have looked more or instead of running walked in"

"Wow Riley, I think about it sometimes too."

"Really Dad! Do you touch yourself too?" I blurt out before I can stop myself

His eyes widen, and he goes silent " Sorry Dad... I..." I stammer a bit before he replies"Yes"

"What"

"Yes, I have touched myself thinking about that day" he confesses

I swear I almost came right then and there. I jump up and hugged him tightly, making sure my breast are pressed up against his chest. He hugs me back tightly. I get on my titty toes and kiss his cheek. We back off a pace, and he looks me over again. This time he isn't trying to look, no this time there is lust in his eyes. I know there is lust in mine. I want to see him again, I figure the fastest way to get that, is to do this. I reach behind and untie my top. As it falls to the ground Dad reaches out and cups my tits. It feels wonderful to have someone else touch them. I have dreamed of this. "Oh yes, Daddy. Play with me"

I reach out and place my hand on his bulge. Oh, God!, it is bigger than I dreamed. I only saw him, when it was soft, now it is hard and strong. I move my hand up and down slowly as daddy is playing with my tits. He is pinching my hard nipples. "That feels great daddy" He leans down, and we start to kiss. My first kiss and it is with the best man in my life. I feel the wet spot expanding and can't wait til he touches me there.

Daddy lays me down on the bed and reaches for my tit again, he kisses one nipple then the other. I moan as he uses his lounge to flick my nipple. Damn this is hot, I reach out and try to undo his pants, but I can't see what I'm doing and seem to have some trouble. Dad takes pity on me and helps me out, as his cock pops out I grab it. It's hot and hard, and I like it. I move my hand up and down the shaft, I feel the veins pressing against my palm. Dad moans and I speed up.

"Oh Riley, this is more than I dreamed" dad says as I play with his cock. His hand makes it way down to my pussy. " Wow you are wet" he says as he touches me for the first time. I open my legs, telling him, in my own way, that it is all his. He plays with me like a man who knows what he is doing. Within seconds, I'm moaning loudly and wiggling in his arms. We make out some more as our hands touch anything we want. There are now no walls between us. We are entering a new level of our relationship. I am so happy.

Eventually Dad makes his way down to my pussy and starts to eat me out. I thought what he was doing before was perfect. Turns out that was level one. His lounge seems to know what I need before I even know what I want. I'm cumming in his mouth faster than I ever made myself cum. When I feel him climb up on me, I know what is about to happen. I have been thinking about this since that fateful day. "Are you ready?" He asks me. I shake my head and feel him start to push himself into me. He goes slow and lets me get use to it. When he is pressed against my hymen, he tells me it will hurt a bit, then feel wonderful. Then, bam! I'm a woman. It does hurt and a tear escapes my eye, but then daddy starts to go back and forth. It does feel better, then it starts to feel great. " Oh Daddy, don't stop" I command.

Pretty soon, he is really starting to fuck me, Hey I'm a woman now I can cuss. Daddy doesn't slow down at all, in fact he is going faster" Oh Daddy, I'm going to cum" I inform him "Cum for your daddy" he tells me " Cum on Daddy's cock" Oh he must like dirty talk" Fuck me daddy, make me cum" I join in. " Fuck my pussy" I guess I said the magic words because he is really pounding me now. I cum all over his cock, just like he wanted. Once I calm down a bit. Daddy lays down and ask me to get on top of him.

I climb on top of him, and he positions his cock so all I have to do is sit down. Once I do, I feel him deep inside of me " Oh daddy this feels great" "Yes Riley, now you can set the pace and fuck your daddy how you want" I start to move slowly at first. Getting the feel for what I"m doing, I love the feeling of his cock sliding in and out of me. It fills me so much. I start speeding up when I am confident that I won't let him slip out of me. "Oh Daddy, this is so much fun" He reaches out and cups my tiny titties. He plays with my nipples " yes daddy, play with me"

I'm moving fast now and think I may make myself cum again. This is so great, from virgin to sex addict in about an hour. "Daddy, get ready I'm going to cum again" I start dropping down on his cock hard. Faster... Harder..."YES!" I scream as my cum drips down his cock. I lay down on top of him, his hard cock still in me. "Oh Riley, that was so hot." he tells me as he squeezes my ass. "Do you want to do something for me" I answer yes " What do you want Daddy?" He tells me he still needs to cum, but won't cum in me until he gets me on the pill.

I get on my knees in front of him. He starts to stroke his cock as I look up at him. I figure I don't have to sit here doing nothing, so I reach down and start to touch myself. I watch him as I play with my soaking pussy. I have never cum twice in one day and here I am going for number three. As daddy speeds up so do I, maybe we can both cum at the same time. That would be hot. I'm getting close I hope daddy is too. " Ok Riley, open wide I'm almost there honey" I open wide and stick my lounge out, I'm also playing with myself as fast as I can. " Oh Shit" he says as my face is hit with a a lot of white sticky stuff. I wasn't sure what it would taste like, I really can't describe it, but I don't mind at all. I hope we can do this a lot more. I follow suit a few seconds later as I cum one last time. Damn this is hot.

Dad is looking down on me smiling"So you liked this honey." I jump up and kiss him hard "Yes, Daddy"


End file.
